Worse than Hell
by Lilly Nex
Summary: Rhyme Fudgioka has lived 3 years in hell without seeing her own famly ONCE... her only friend, her cousin who she's loved for the longest time... when an acsadent happens right before she finally gets to see her family causing an unexplanable event, she must reunite with her crush and only friend... before they all get mudered...
1. Chapter 1- Amy is a Snake

My name is Rhyme Fudgioka. I am a music prodigy who attends Lake Shier High School for the extremely talented. My twin brother, who is also talented in his dancing, does not attend my school. Beat Fudgioka is well known in Japan and Canada for his artistic dances.

It has been 3 years since I have last seen my own brother and I am greatly looking for word to seeing him and my loving parents this upcoming spring break.

"Rhyme. Books. Now." Chelsea barks and I obey like a lost pup. I hand her an array of musical arts books and her book bag and her trumpet. "Yes ma'am." I sigh.

"Hey song girl, sing about how AMAZING I am!" she orders and I nod.

I sing about her lime green hair and how it "sways in the creativity she spews" and her pink diamond eyes that "sparkle when she smiles." By the end of the song, I just want to run out of there… but that will never happen.

"Well done mutt." She praises me and I force a smile "Merci madame" I say, bow and take my leave.

One more day… just one more sticking day!

'Madame Chelsea' is one of my poplar roommates. She is one of the "3", the top three girls of the school, too bad for me; I am the least popular because of my age…

I'm only 12 and I'm in a class of 14 and 15 year old talent feeding losers…

I'm in such a grade for my song and my voice… most of the student body thinks I don't deserve to be so high up in the school's 'talent rate' so I am the lowest of the lowest…

I tug on my school uniform's skirt to try and hide the bruises that blackened overnight. Being considered so poorly, bruises are not uncommon for me… that's why I hate this school so FUCKING much!

"Hey Rhyme." Says a boy also my age and he smiles at me. I have known this boy for most of my life… and yet… he doesn't know what the other students do to me…

He is the only other 12 year old student to be graded by a 16 year old grading system.

I weekly smile back, I am so low that I can't even smile anymore without it hurting…

"Oh~ Dear~!" Amy, the leader of the "3" calls to her boyfriend, the boy I've known for forever, River…

"What? Something wrong?" he shrugs and mouths 'sorry' and walks to Amy's side.

She smiles devilishly and kisses River, I flinch and jolt down the hall and into my class. I sit down and notice salty water droplets running past my lips… Am I crying?


	2. Chapter 2- Black Rose

I can hear them fighting a little through my sobs. River is telling her she's out of line doing what she did and she's basically saying "shut it, I can kiss you whenever I want!"

I don't care anymore... It's been this way since he joined this hell of a school and I've gotten used to it all. I can still remember that day... When I thought we'd be ok with giving him the registration papers...

It was cold and wet out; I remember giving him my jacket before we left to the school... Amy had asked me to help move her paintings to our room... We got the paintings and I stopped because I needed to tell River... That I loved him...

He knew something was up and asked what was wrong... I lied horribly to him saying "nothing... I'm not in love!" My mind then told me that he was Beet, my twin, for a fleeting moment... When I gained myself back, I told him that the person I love CAN'T love me back... I then ran into my room, where the "3" stood with Amy with a girly lipstick lighter.

They locked the door and pined my front half to my bed... I was so scared... I can still hear River yelling at them to leave me alone...

Amy laughed and continued to burn the words "stupid" "annoying" and "want to-be" into my back. Those smells of burnt flesh... Still haunts me.

"Aw... Song girl's crying! How annoying..." One of my class mates mumbles and I dip my head down. "I know... That brat shouldn't even be in this grade!" Another whispers. "She sucks anyways..." A boy at the front says to his friend who nods in agreement. I hate this school...

There was one person who I thought cared for me a little... His name was Zach... I fell the slightest bit in love with him because I thought he was my only friend... Let's just say, he wanted my body... Not my heart... And I let him. Bad mistake...!

"Good morning class!" The teacher calls from the door as everyone rushes to their assigned seats.

My seat is in the back right corner, just beside a boy named Easton 'Moss' Cybrus. He's a kind boy and he doesn't pick on me often, and sometimes, he stands up for me... Though I know it's just pity...

Beside Easton, also known as East, is Chelsea. Good lord, she makes life eventful... In front of Chelsea is a girl by the names of Amanda, who is sweet and kind enough not to kick me after class but still hates my guts. Beside her, is a boy named Erik, he's been awarded the school's prize for best beet boxer in year 2010. Beside Erik, and in front of me is Forest Lyer. He could be considered my only friend in this school besides River... He is the only human in this class who thinks I am worthy of being skipped a few grades.

There's another row and a half of people who ether hate me or hate this school because they skipped me.

"Hello everyone. Who is looking forward to the break?" The teacher, Mrs. Noatter, says and I nod as the rest of the class hums a harmonized "I"

Time flies by and class ends, I stand and make my way to the art gallery to see River's newest paintings. By chance, River stands at a chiseled rock turtle.

I walk up to him "hey River..." I whisper and he jumps. I giggle and look at him sweetly "sorry" I say. "Nah, I'm the sorry one..." He smiles a little at me and takes my hand. I blush and he chuckles a little "come on, I want to show you something."

I nod and he takes me over to a painting, it's a picture of us, holding a black rosé. I look at it in amazement. "Wow!" I cover my mouth and he laughs. "What is your greatest wish?" He asks and I sigh "my wish would be... To get out of this hell hole." I state.


End file.
